The specific aims are to complete animal facility renovations initiated in 1986 to rectify USDA cited violations and regain full AAALAC accreditation. The Institute has committed its resources to a long term program of flexible planning consistent with retaining AAALAC accreditation as well as responding to specified facility problems outlined by the USDA. Administratively, the responsibilities of the IACUC have been expanded to fully comply with PHS and USDA policy. All non-rodent survival procedures have been consolidated into the St. Luke's Animal Surgery Suite. A position for Laboratory Animal Resource Manager and an institutional direct line of command has been established. A separation of functional support areas with specific standard operating procedures appropriate to each facility function has been established. Newly designated areas include: Diagnostic lab, pharmacy,receiving area, aseptic surgery suite, non-sterile procedure area, necropsy/pathology lab, and staff lounge. Major plant renovations and equipment purchases have been planned to obtain maximum flexibility and multiusage of limited space, and to replace outmoded equipment in service past normal life expectancies. Proposed is the completion of plans that correct cited deficiencies of facility surfaces, utilities and infrastructure. The purchase and installation of a Basil Tunnel Cage Washer is proposed in order to replace a deteriorating tunnel washer located at the Antenucci Animal Care Facility. Also proposed is the purchase of NuAire Animal Isolators needed to maintain the health and longevity of tumor bearing nude mice exposed to cancer chemotherapy research. Now in it's third year, projections indicate that financial assistance from outside sources will be needed to complete planned facility renovations.